Chapter 3: The Rise and Fall of Nations
The future is what most want to find out. The future of this war. Who will die and who will live. Sometimes it's the past that is more important. Such as the rising and falling of nations. Minortown was just one of them. Its founder's name was lost in history. A good place too get yer ammo and weapons. Clothes were also available. The town had its own security and was in the jungle. The only problem was the occasional wild animal attacks. The town voted a chief of security. The best one was Roger Cresent. He stopped the first undead invasion and '' '' killed over 50 undead. He died though. Killed by a group of scorpions that got him by surprise. The poison was so much that no doctor could cure him. The people hated scorpions so they murdered every scorpion in near there town. Years later Ezekial Rott took over as head security. He was greedy and selfish. People hated him but his term was still 4 more years. In 4 months Jolly roger promised him eternal life and unbelievable power if he let him take over the town. Rott could not refuse. All the security and pirates were led somewhere else. Then the green fog appeared. With it the horrible laugh of Jolly Roger. The security that stayed and the citizens were all slaughtered. The men, the women, and even the children. Sandra Tew had placed voodoo relics around Tortuga and save it. Rott filled up with so much anger from Sandra's actions. Now Rott is a slave forever to Roger. He took some others to his cause that will help serve him. These fools are called Bill Barret, Jeremiah Dedman, Samual Shaw, and Nathal Gould. There was another place that fell to evil. This place was called ship docks. It all started with a repair group. They fixed ships. They repaired more ships in one day than most shipwrights. They became 'famous' in two months. More joined them. Then one faithful day a group of wealthy businessmen offered them a station to be at. They were now on an island now named ship docks. Lots of people joined them and became rich fast. They fixed and sold ships. They also had gunsmiths for cannon ammo. They had tattoo parlors that gave tattoos of ships and cannons. They sold ship of the lines before anyone else. That made Lord Beckett angry. Pirates now plundered his ships faster and more powerfully. Beckett sent a lot of ships there but, the pirates were too powerful in the sea now with ship of the lines. So he sent spies to get a job at ship docks. The spies did not pass the test of repairing ships but killed some workers. The spies were all dead after the fight. Beckett later sent what would be an expedition fleet toward ship docks. It failed. He then sent a fleet of ship of the lines. Two every day. It overwhelmed ship docks and months later it became Kingshead. Pirates never knew how to make ship of the lines ever since. What will be the future of the Caribbean? Category:Fan Stories Category:Chapters Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories